Mr Weasly's School For People With Magic Thirst
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Sabrina is addicted to magic. She can't help it. Harry just got a job at the school, having nowhere else to go. What happens when the two collided?
1. When Sabrina Left

**This seemed cool too. This is a random thing.**

**Daphne: I'm not in it much.**

**Me: Don't pout.**

**Ron: Yea. Listen to her! She can make something bad happen to you.**

**Me: She's right.**

**Daphne: *perks up* I was never sad!**

**Me: Alright, smarty pants. Here we go.**

**Sabrina POV**

I was not going to travel all the way to London to get some kind of magic wand. Or go to school. Yet Daphne and Granny packed my bag.

"I do not intend to go." I spat at Granny. It was her that was making me go to this school. She thought I needed to be away from my family and learn to take control of my "want" for magic.

"I think it's good for you." Daphne piped up. She had tears in her eyes. Of course she didn't want me to go. Yet she sided with Granny.

"I told you that you have no right to talk to me." I growled.

"Sabrina!" Granny scolded.

"Neither do you." I screamed "Did you even ask me whether I wanted to go to this school or not? NO! No room to talk."

"Liebling…" Granny whispered.

"Save it for someone who cares." I growled. I needed to visit Puck. We had been dating for a week. It had been the usual, saving me from stupid Hand, but he had seemed more desperate this times then any of the others. So now whenever I was sad, angry or lonely, I went to him. I opened his door. Fireworks were going off in the distance, so he was sad about something. I walked the distance to find him with his chimps.

"Hey, dog-breath!" I yelled. We still used the nicknames that we gave each other when we first met, but they weren't mean anymore.

"Hey, piggy." Puck smiled, flying over to me. He kissed me and I hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered.

"Same here. Promise me you will write?" Puck asked. I nodded. Suddenly Red burst through the door.

"Sorry. Time to go." She whispered.

"I guess it's time." I sighed. I grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him with me.

"Why can't I take you?" Puck whined.

"I don't want you to get worn out." I said.

"I won't." he said.

"I'm so sure. It's hard work." I said. He hated work.

"Oh." He sighed. I loaded my bags into the car and walked over to Daphne.

"I'm going to be back for Christmas. No redecorating." I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged me. I walked over to Mr. Canis.

"Um…I guess I should say bye." I stuttered. I don't usually talk to the old man. I still had the fear of him eating us in the middle of the night.

"Good bye, child. See you in the winter." He growled. I nodded and walked over to Red.

"No funny business while I'm gone. Daphne even thinks about going into my room, you stop her. Got it?" I asked. Red nodded franticly. I smiled and hugged her. I turned to Granny.

"I will not forgive you for a very long time." I growled.

"I know, libeling." She welled with tears. I hugged her and soon I had tears of my own. I quickly walked over to Puck. I was going to say something, but I just kissed him. When we separated, I stared at him. He smiled at me.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, ok?" I asked, brushing the hair out of his green eyes.

"Promise." He sighed and kissed me once more. I quickly turned and got into the taxi. I looked out the window at my family. They waved bye as the taxi pulled away. I waved back. Once they were out of sight, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I was on my way to magic school.

**Pretty good for a first chapter, huh?**

**Ron: I was not in it, so no.**

**Daphne: Shut up! I thought it was adorable! I knew Puck and Sabrina should be together.**

**Me: I wrote this, not Michel Buckley. I didn't write the Sisters Grimm. Or Harry Potter, who isn't here yet.**

**Ron: Harry's coming? Bloody hell!**

**Daphne: Don't curse.**

**Ron: That wasn't a curse. I can show you a curse. *raises wand***

**Daphne: Ms. Percabeth and Pucbrina 4ever lady! He's trying kill me!**

**Me: While I separate these two, please review. Thank you! (In the back round) Ron! Stop firing disarming spells at Daphne! Do I have to break your arm? I will!**


	2. When Harry Left

**Oh my god! I feel awesome. I have a review! Then on with the story. Review 1: **Blue Luver5000**- Aww…thank you! You just made me feel more happy! I love the color blue too! It's my favorite color! Thanks for reviewing! Okay, on with the story.**

**Daphne: Ya. **

**Ron: Bloody time!**

**Daphne: Stop saying bloody! It gives me bad images.**

**Ron: I can give you bad images!**

**Daphne: *squeal***

**Me: Ron, Daphne…shut up. No one wants to hear you're bickering.**

**Both: Sorry.**

**Me: Alright, on with the story.**

**Harry POV**

A job. I was 17 and I was finally getting a job. I had graduated Hogwarts a couple months ago, and I was still shaken up. I remembered what Mr. Weasly had said.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Harry." Mr. Weasly said._

"_Hi." I responded._

"_I have something to ask you." Mr. Weasly said, sitting down. I really hope it wasn't one of those stupid questions about what humans do. I really hated those. _

"_Okay, what is it?" I asked._

"_I am opening a school this year. I wanted you to help me be a teacher." Mr. Weasly explained. I stood for a moment, not sure what to do. _

_ "Well?" he asked, sounding concerned._

_ "Um…sure. What would I be teaching?" I asked._

_ "Well, my school is for people who can't control their thirst for magic. I thought you could help with that." Mr. Weasly said._

_ "Oh. Cool." I stuttered_

_ "Great. We leave on Friday. See you then, Harry." Mr. Weasly said, getting up and leaving me alone to think what I had agreed to._

Well, there was no turning back now. We leave today to catch a train to the school. It still amazed me that Mr. Weasly had gotten a job at a school. Yet here we are, packing to go to school. There was a knock on the door and Ron came in. **(Ron: Yay! I'm finally bloody here. Me: Ron, shut up, I'm telling the story!)**

"Hey, Harry." He said, grabbing his own suit case on the bed.

"Hey, Ron." I said. I slammed my trunk closed.

"Ready for teaching?" Ron asked, holding open the door for me. I nodded and stepped out, dragging my trunk with me. We dragged the luggage downstairs to a waiting family. Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasly, and the twins were all there. I dropped the trunk on the floor and Ginny came right over and hugged me. Similar things were happening to Ron.

"God, Hermione. You think I was bloody dieing." Ron whispered as Hermione crushed him in a hug and covered him in kisses.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"I'll be an hour away. You can visit any time." Ron tilted her face up to his.

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"I guess if I have to." Ron sighed. Hermione hugged him again. I turned to Ginny who had not stopped hugging me.

"Ginny?" I asked. She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, hey. Like Ron said, I will only be an hour away." I whispered. She nodded and kissed me. When we separated, Ron looked uncomfortable. I chuckled to myself.

We finished loading the bags in the car and slammed the trunk on the magic car shut. We climbed in and waved goodbye as the car flew away. Once the lot was out of view, I slumped back in the seat and sooner than I realized I fell asleep.

**How was that? **

**Daphne: That was soooooo sweet. *turns to Ron* Who's Hermione?**

**Ron: Um…*shifts uncomfortably in seat* no one.**

**Daphne: She so is your girlfriend!**

**Ron: Okay, she is.**

**Daphne: *squeal***

**Ron: Would you please not do that. It's bloody annoying.**

**Daphne: You need to find a new catchphrase.**

**Ron: You need to find a new hoodie.**

**Daphne: This is Puck's! **

**Me: Before Ron starts firing spells, I would just like to say I do not own Harry Potter or Sisters Grimm.**

**Ron: Why would you want to say that?**

**Me: Because I don't want to be sued for the little that I have.**

**Ron: Oh. Could I sue you for breaking my arm?**

**Me: No. You were trying to kill Daphne, so it was being protective.**

**Daphne: *sticks out tongue* **

**Ron: I wasn't trying to kill her. Just freeze her so she couldn't move a muscle for an hour.**

**Me: ANYway, thanks for reading and please review! I will check tomorrow, because I have to go to the Glee concert tonight! I got tickets! I know you envy me. **

**Ron: I don't.**

**Daphne and Me: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay, review!**


	3. Train Ride

**No new reviews! Aww, I feel sad now.**

**Ron: Maybe no one likes you anymore.**

**Daphne: Shut up. Everyone likes her. She has her own fan that follows her every chapter of every book. Do you have one? No!**

**Ron: Hermione is my fan.**

**Daphne: She's your freakin girlfriend. Of course she's your fan.**

**Me: Okay, guys, I wasn't really sad. People are probably busy. Ron, that was a mean thing to say. Daphne, Hermione doesn't have to be his fan.**

**Daphne: Yes she does. It's like boyfriend/girlfriend code. Sabrina is Puck's fan. I'm Elvis's fan-**

**Ron: Who's Elvis?**

**Daphne: My dog.**

**Ron: *looks at me* Really?**

**Me: *nods* **

**Ron: Oh.**

**Me: On with the story.**

**Sabrina POV**

Was the train ride long? Well, long would be an understatement. I could of built a mirror and enchanted it by the time it was over. But I had company.

I was sitting their listening to Sparks Fly when a knock was at my door.

"Come in." I sighed, pausing my iPod and putting it away. The door opened and a dude with glasses and a dude with orange hair walked in with bulking suit cases.

"Hi. I'm Harry, and this is Ron." Glasses said.

"I'm Sabrina." I nodded.

"Mind if we sit here?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"Want a chocolate frog?" Ron asked. I stared at the hopping creature in the box. I shook my head and curled up in the corner.

"So..." Harry sighed. I realized he was uncomfortable.

"Where did you two come from? England?" I asked, noticing their British accents. They nodded.

"You?" Ron asked.

"I'm originally from New York City, but I moved to Ferryport Landing when I was 12." I said.

"Ferryport Landing?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of the chocolate frog.

"Yep. Just 45 minutes from the train station." I nodded.

"Oh. So what house were you in?" Harry asked.

"House?" I wondered?

"Were you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea..." I stuttered.

"Your not a wizard, are you?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not, but Daphne is." I said.

"Daphne who?" Ron asked.

"Daphne Grimm." I stutter.

"I remember her. Cute little thing." Harry said.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"She must of told you about us." Harry said. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, right?" I asked.

"That's us!" Harry smiled.

"Great things I've heard." I smiled.

"Your sister is a great witch." Ron said.

"She kicked Ron's butt at disarming spells." Harry laughed. Ron glared. I laughed too.

"Well, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked.

"Not at all. We'll wake you if it's time to go." Harry said. I smiled and curled up on the seat and fell asleep.

**Okay. I'm done with that. Hey Ron, no wonder you hate Daphne, she can kick your butt.**

**Ron: I wasn't bloody ready.**

**Daphne: I gave you five minutes.**

**Ron: That's not enough time.**

**Daphne: Are you serious?**

**Ron: Very.**

**Me: Okay, enough of you two. I do not own Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter or anything but my imagination and the story.**

**Daphne: Please review! It makes us happy. And by us I mean Ms. Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever and myself.**

**Me: Who said it didn't make Ron happy?**

**Daphne: Ron**

**Ron: *nods***

**Me: Okay...review! Please?**


	4. AN

**Okay, last straw, or I quit. NO one likes this story! It's sad.**

**Daphne: See what you guys did! You all suck!**

**Ron: thank you. I take great pride in that.**

**Daphne: You little-**

**Me: Daphne!**

**Daphne: Sorry. He is though.**

**Me: Don't be mean!**

**Ron: Yea!**

**Me: Ron, don't start with me.**

**Ron: Okay.**

**Me: I'm not sure I can write anymore. I need one more review to continue!**


	5. Um Harry Walking In

**Omg people started to care! yay!**

**Ron: Gr...thanks. Now I'm stuck here.**

**Daphne: Suck it up. For all we know, the train could of crashed and you could of died. She can and will do that ya know.**

**Ron: I hate you.**

**Daphne: Your just jelly that I'm a better wizard than you.**

**Me: The only reason I'm writing this is because I got reviews. Ron, Daphne...could you stop bickering for 5 minutes so I can read and respond.**

**Ron: No.**

**Daphne: Totally! I want to see what people say about me!**

**Me: Okay, review 1: **MysticTune**- It's the Sorcerer's Stone. You were close!**

**Ron: No she wasn't. Do you know how hard I worked for Harry to find it and then people can't even remember it's name! **

**Me: Ron!**

**Ron: Well...**

**Me: I'm sorry. He's being stupid. Thanks for reviewing! Review 2: **ChileXgirl**- Your welcome. I am awesome.**

**Ron: No, your not.**

**Daphne: *smacks Ron***

**Me: Daphne! Ron!**

**Both: Sorry.**

**Me: Okay, sorry. Thanks for reviewing! And let's get on with the story before some one kills the other. *eyes Daphne and Ron nervously***

**Harry POV**

Sabrina was cool. A little distant, but cool. And so was her sister. Poor kid, got scared out of her little braids at the sight of Voldemort. Still she was a brave fighter. Sabrina looked nothing like her. It surprised me that she was her sister.

"She doesn't look like Little Grimm. Could she really be her sister?" Ron asked.

"Yea. I think so. I mean, did you even look at the pictures on her wall and in her bags?" I asked Ron.

"Well, you know I don't pay attention to that stuff!" Ron huffed. I chuckled and turned back to Sabrina. Her iPod was on really loud. I could see the screen cover and it was her with a boy in a green hoodie. She looked annoyed at him, but you could see the laughter in her eyes. He looked like he had just ran into a tree. He was acting all stupid.

Suddenly the train stopped. My head snapped up as the door opened. Mr. Weasly walked in and sat next to Sabrina.

"We're here guys. Harry, Ron, come with me please." he said. I smiled and grabbed my trunk. When the other two had left, I went to Sabrina shook her shoulder. She jerked awake and for a second looked ready to rip someone's head off. Then she saw me.

"I gotta go. I'll see you in class." I said. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then nodded. I smiled and walked out and followed a waiting Ron. He had a smirk on his face.

"What? I wasn't going to leave her. I promised her I would wake her." I said. Ron just smiled and shook his head.

Once off the train, I looked up at the school. It was big, like Hogwarts, but it looked more like a house too. The door was big. Mr. Weasly pressed a button and the doors opened.

"You would think we were walking into a mental institution." Ron whispered under his breath.

**And that's where I draw the line. It's not much, but I can't think. **

**Ron: Bloody hell! A mental institution? What the heck! I'm not crazy!**

**Daphne: I beg to differ.**

**Ron: Mu-**

**Daphne: Do not say that word. If you dare say that word I will have Sabrina break you other arm. **

**Ron: *gulps and stays silent***

**Me: Okay...awkwardness...please review! And I do mean that. So if your reading this, please please please PLEASE review! Okay, bye bye.**


	6. New Friends

**Hey people. I'm back because people are reviewing!**

**Daphne: Yay. See, told you Ron! People like her.**

**Ron: Ya, ya. Don't rub it in.**

**Daphne: Too late!**

**Ron: Grrr...**

**Me: Okay, Review 1: **yorkie999777000**-Thanks! I like writing...sorry, that was random. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ron: Your random.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Ron: That wasn't a compliment.**

**Me: I took it as one. Review 2: **ChileXgirl**- Again thanks. You people all say you love me...and I guess you do...**

**Ron: But what?**

**Me: Nothing. I just got side tracked at this dude I saw.**

**Ron: *rolls eyes.***

**Me: *laughs* Okay, on with the story.**

**Sabrina POV**

Ron was right. This was like a mental institution. I'm not a criminal. Or crazy for that matter. I just "had a problem with magic." Whatever that means. I got out of the train and was greeted by a girl with spiky pigtails.

"Hi, Sabrina!" the girl smiled at me.

"Um...do I know you?" I asked. The girl laughed and held out a hand.

"I'm Yuki. I was a friend of Daphne's when she was here." she said. I shook her hand and smiled. In truth, I had never heard of her. Daphne never told us anything about her time at Hogwarts. She usually just curled up in the corner and rocked back and forth when we talked about it.

"Well, hi then." I said.

"Yay. So what happened to you? Ya know, in order for you to be here." Yuki asked, straightening her short black dress down over her knees. Just then a wand and necklace with a pink gem in the middle fell out of the bottom. Now I know what kind of people are here. And these people weren't me at all. Yuki cursed herself and picked them up. Stuffing them down the front of her shirt, she said, "Crap. I just hate when that happens, you know?" she smiled.

"Umm...I don't know..." I stuttered. She looked at me weird, as if trying to decide something. She ended up shrugging and turning away.

"Hey, look! There is A.J.!" Yuki squealed. I nodded but inside I was rolling my eyes. The a boy with dark green eyes, much like Puck's, came over and smiled at me.

"Hi." he said, holding out his hand.

"Um...hi." I stuttered, shaking his hand.

"Hey guys! Look, it's Filch!" Yuki laughed. I looked where she was pointing to see an old mad with a cat. He looked annoyed that he had to be here. The cat was glaring at students.

"Wonder why he's here." A.J. wondered.

"Forced to, probably. Everyone knows he rather be...well, anywhere but here." Yuki said. A.J. nodded. We were all herded into a door that had tons of locks. Ghosts and little things that Yuki described as house elves guarded it.

"You'd think we were going to prison." A.J. muttered under his breath.

And I think he was right. We were going to prison.

**And I'm done. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Ron: I liked the wait.**

**Daphne: *punches Ron in the arm***

**Ron: Ow...**

**Me: I hate to say this, but I can't continue with this story. I'm stuck. If you could give me ideas, that would be great. Or you could write more to it. It's a shame I couldn't finish it.**

**Ron & Daphne: WHAT?**

**Me: I know. I'm just stuck.**

**Ron: Finally! I can go!**

**Me: Nope, you don't get to go until I'm sure I have no idea what's going to happen. So for now, bye! **


	7. AN 2

**So I have writers block. I might post more once I win my championship. SORRY! Love ya forever!**

***Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever**


	8. I'm so sorry!

**Hey, I'm sorta back…**

**Daphne: Sorta? You're sitting right in front of me! You are back.**

**Ron: I hate to say it, but I agree.**

**Me: I can't type. At least, I can't really type my crossovers…I'm stuck. **

**Daphne: Aww! Can I help?**

**Me: Its family troubles… that's what keeping me. I may put this up for adoption. I'm sure others can write it.**

**Daphne: I don't want others to write it!  
>Ron: I don't want to be sent to some bloody stranger! I want to stick with someone I know!<strong>

**Me: I'm sorry! I'll think about it. Feel free to hate me. I'll be back once I've come up with ideas. Thanks for ALL of your help, viewers! I'll try to write. Like I said, feel free to hate me. It's just fro my crossovers though. I might be back! **


	9. Nothing to Talk About

**I'm going to try and write today! Athena, help me! ;)**

**Ron: Oh...you're back.**

**Daphne: Praise the lord!**

** Harry POV **

I found my room and sat my suitcase down. It was plain, everything white.

"Well, this is a boring room." Ron said, setting his suitcase on the bed across from mine.

"No, really?" I said, sitting on a chair which made a squeaking sound. It was annoying, but something you could get used to.

"So what did you think of the Sabrina chick on the train?" Ron asked, opening his trunk.

"She's nice." I said, opening mine as well.

"Can't really believe she's Grimm's sister." Ron said.

"Doesn't look a thing like her." I agreed.

"Yeah..." then we both realized that we had nothing to talk about. So we silently unpacked. Soon it was dark, so we went to bed. I fell asleep, missing Ginny. Being homesick.

**Athena, it's rude of you to not help me. But that's all I can come up with and I've been writing for hours! **

**Ron: Athena?**

**Me: Goddess of wisdom, writing, music, sciences, need I go on? She's goddess of 22 different things!**

**Ron: Oh...okay...**

**Me: Care to review awful things to me? I dare you to! ;) **


	10. Not a bad AN! Promise!

**Hey.**

**So I have no idea what they would teach...so help!**

**Review or PM me.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Thank you Hermes for the internet. And Athena? GIVE ME AN IDEA! Thank you!**


	11. SighAN

**Real quick, I start school tomorrow, so I'll post even less than I do now. Stupid school.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever OUT!**


	12. AN 4

**Me and my mom just had a huge fight where she told me she can't trust me and I need to grow up. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction. I will not post anything all school year. I'm sorry.**

**Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever **


End file.
